


Seeing Stars

by Pyreite



Series: Conversations with Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Concussions, Confusion, Drabble, F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera thinks that having horns is an unfair advantage, especially when Ser Delrin Barris is concussed by a headbutt in the sparring ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

Adaar stared when Sera wrinkled her nose. A distasteful grimace followed when the Iron Bull head-butted his shorter, nimbler, and more agile opponent. The impressive rack of his horns, as wide and thick as Adaar's wrist, made a sizeable dent in a steel helm. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. Dust churned, the Iron Bull laughed, and Adaar relished the sight of muscles rippling under sweat-slicked grey-skin.

 

“Rotten cheat”, muttered Sera.

 

“A head-butt is a perfectly legal move in the sparring ring”, declared Adaar.

 

The elf scowled, arms folding stubbornly across her chest. Her curling lip, followed by the slow drag of her eyes upward, to the thin but formidable horns on Adaar's own head, made the Inquisitor smile. “Not when you're built like a Dragon and hornier than a Druffalo”. Sera snorted derisively when Adaar waggled her eyebrows. “Will you pull your brain out of the bloody gutter!” demanded Sera, though she grinned amusedly, with a flash of white teeth. “I didn't mean horny in a dirty _pull-your-pants-down_ kind of way!”

 

Adaar laughed. “Pull my pants down?” she teased. “Or pull Bull's pants down?”

 

Sera gagged on her own tongue. “ _Ew_!” she cried, revolted by the very idea. “He's your ride not mine!” She giggled when Adaar smirked. “I can't believe you put me and Bull in the same thought! He'd squish me flat with them big man-bosoms!”

 

Adaar laughed as she strode towards the sparring ring. “He can be surprisingly gentle for a man of his size”.

 

“You'd know!” crowed Sera. “Along with half the barmaids and tavern-boys in Thedas!”

 

Adaar smiled toothily, fangs glinting in the sun, when the Iron Bull courteously helped his swaying opponent from the ring. The Templar, steel-shod heels dragging, shakily saluted the approaching Inquisitor. “My L-L-Lady”, he stammered. Adaar gracefully stepped aside when the man, armour-clad from head to toe, toppled over with a groan. More dust churned as a dented helmet came loose, rolling in the dirt.

 

Adaar recognised that particular bald head.

 

Only one Templar, even with his head shaven bare, still had _more_ hair than Solas.

 

“Barris!” growled Adaar. She crouched beside him, ignoring Sera's delighted tittering, as she deftly rolled the Templar onto his back. Cullen would be horribly embarrassed if a member of his Order suffocated under the weight of his own armour. Adaar rolled her eyes when Barris spat out a mouthful of dust and spittle before gulping down several lungfuls of air. She was unamused by the Iron Bull's cocky grin as he leaned on the fence encircling the sparring ring.

 

“He'll have a headache for a few hours”, assured Bull. “But he'll be fine by morning”.

 

“Not with a bruise the size of Andraste's arse on his noggin!” cried Sera.

 

Adaar ignored the cheeky elf's chattering. She turned her attention to poor Barris, supine in the dirt, eyes crossing over his nose. “Barris”, said Adaar. “How many fingers am I holding up?” She frowned when Barris squinted dazedly.

 

He could barely focus on the pair of fingers waving in front of his nose.

 

“Four”, groaned Barris. “No. Eight”.

 

Adaar slapped the pale hand trying to poke Barris in the nose.

 

“I bet he's seeing stars now!” snickered Sera.

 

“Sera!” admonished Adaar.

 

“Templar helmets are shite protection against Qunari horns!”

 

“Sera!”

 

“Idiot got himself knocked arse over teacup!” tittered Sera. “Serves him right for being such a stuck-up prissy-pants _I'm-invincible-in-my-armour_ prig!”

 

“ _Sera_!” bellowed Adaar.

 

The elf giggled madly. “I didn't head-butt Barris hard enough to rattle his brains!” Sera jabbed a finger at the culprit waiting inside the sparring ring. “ _He did_!” she goaded, face alight with laughter. “Go be the Herald of Avenging! Fight for Ser Barris _I-Just-Got-My-Arse-Handed-To-Me_ 's honour!”

 

Adaar scowled when the Iron Bull grinned roguishly. The glint of his fangs coupled with the twinkle in his eye infuriated her. He did enjoy a challenge. Adaar issued an order to Sera as she rolled to her feet. She stepped over Barris, heading for the sparring ring when Bull beckoned, calloused fingers flicking forward than back.

 

“Come avenge him, Boss”, taunted the Iron Bull. “I'll make it worth your while”.

 

“Sera”, called Adaar. “Watch Barris. I'm going to wipe that smirk off Bull's face”.

 

Sera eagerly rubbed her hands together.

 

“Oh!” she laughed. “This is going to be good!”


End file.
